The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine having a bifurcation which effectively varies a fan nozzle exit area by adjusting a variable area flow system within the bifurcation to selectively vary the bypass area through which bypass flow may pass.
Conventional gas turbine engines include a fan section and a core engine with the fan section having a larger diameter than that of the core engine. The fan section and the core engine are disposed in series along a longitudinal axis and are enclosed in a nacelle. An annular stream of primary airflow passes through a radially inner portion of the fan section and through the core engine to generate primary thrust.
Combustion gases are discharged from the core engine through a primary airflow path and are exhausted through a core exhaust nozzle. An annular fan flow path, disposed radially outwardly of the primary airflow path, passes through a radial outer portion between a fan nacelle and a core nacelle and is discharged through an annular fan exhaust nozzle defined at least partially by the fan nacelle and the core nacelle to generate fan thrust. A majority of propulsion thrust is provided by the pressurized fan air discharged through the fan exhaust nozzle, the remaining thrust provided from the combustion gases discharged through the core exhaust nozzle.
The fan nozzles of conventional gas turbine engines have a fixed geometry. The fixed geometry fan nozzles are a compromise suitable for take-off and landing conditions as well as for cruise conditions. Some gas turbine engines have implemented fan variable area nozzles. The fan variable area nozzle provide a smaller fan exit nozzle diameter during cruise conditions and a larger fan exit nozzle diameter during take-off and landing conditions. Existing fan variable area nozzles typically utilize relatively complex mechanisms that increase overall engine weight to the extent that the increased fuel efficiency typically associated with the use of a fan variable area nozzle may be negated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an effective, lightweight fan variable area nozzle for a gas turbine engine.